Masamori x Yoshimori
by RPClover2.0
Summary: Yoshimori gets a letter late at night to meet up with his favorite big brother. Yoshimori heads to a hotel to meet up with Masamori for a fun filled night. Masamori x Yoshimori smut! yaoi! boyxboy!


As night fell Yoshimori had a bad feeling about tonight. He had just finished putting on his watch and grabbed his backpack when he saw a shikigami in his window. It dropped a note then flew off. He frowned and glared at the note that read 'Masamori' on it. Yoshimori opened the note and read it with dread in his stomach, and something else he would never admit. Yoshimori went to the kitchen where he saw his grandfather their drinking tea. Yoshimori hated to ask his grandfather but he had to follow the instructions as written exactly.

"Grandpa could you….uhmm cover for me tonight…" Yoshimori hated asking this, especially from his grandfather, but knew he had no choice. Yoshimori listened as his grandfather went on an ego rant saying how great he was, and how he could show Yoshimori how to be a true caster. Yoshimori put all his power in keeping his mouth shut.

"Why are you asking me to substitute? Have you realized my great power and wish to watch how a true kekkaishi does it?" ranted Shigemori as he looked down on Yoshimori.

"No…." Yoshimori toke a moment. "My stomach is really hurting so I don't think I'll be at me best tonight." Shigemori looked at him with a bit of suspicion but let it pass.

"Very well, one night won't matter. Well you be alright? Toshimori and Suji won't be home till tomorrow night." Shigemori stated. Yoshimori said he would be fine.

"Very well. I'll let you rest but I have to see a friend after tonight so I won't be back till tomorrow night either. Since you don't have school I suppose I don't have to worry about a lazy bum like you being late." Yoshimori waved goodbye as his grandfather left. He cursed his brother for probably knowing everyone's schedules and timing this too perfectly. Yoshimori went back to his room and changed out of his traditional kekkaishi wear and put on his school uniform. Yoshimori then finished tying his shoes as he left his house. He walked out on to the streets. Yoshimori continued walking till the feeling of anger and dread mixed with something else inside him got to over whelming and he started to run to try and take his mind off of it. Yoshimori made it to the meeting place on the note. He looked at it again to make sure.

 _'Come to the strawberry hotel tonight, room 107. Get grandfather to cover you tonight. Come alone around 8 or else. You wouldn't want Tokine or who knows who else to see you like that would you little Yoshi? Oh and wear your school uniform when you come tonight. See you their little brother._

 _-love Masamori'_

Yoshimori arrived at 7:48 at the front desk a bit out of breath after his late night sprint their, which didn't really help take his mind off of where he was going. After he caught his breath he went to talk to the hotel clerk.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the sweet woman behind the counter. Yoshimori felt his cheeks go red as he thought about what he was there for.

"Uhmm I'm here meeting a friend…" he looked away. The woman blushed a bit knowing he meant.

"O-ok. Do you have a room number?" asked the woman. Yoshimori looked at the paper again to make sure.

"Uh he said room 107." Yoshimori went red as he saw the woman react to the word 'he'. She just smiled and gave him a key. Before Yoshimori left she stop him to say something.

"You quit lucky, he did seemed very handsome. Hope you enjoy your stay here sir." she spoke pleasantly. Yoshimori went down the large hallway to the door that had a large kekkai around it. Yoshimori stood at the door as his feelings twisted inside his gut. He cancelled the kekkai as he slowly opened the door. The room was well lighted as he walked into the main room. It had one king size bed with a kitchen connected to it. It did give off a comfy clean feel and it did seem pretty roomy for a hotel room. Yoshimori looked around but didn't see his older brother, until he felt his brothers arm wrap around his waist causing him to flinch and turn around. Next thing he knew he was in a tight smothering embrace.

"I missed you Yoshi." smirked Masamori as he squeezed his younger brother as tight as he could. Yoshimori couldn't breathe as he tried to push Masamori away, then gasped for air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to choke you." smirked Masamori as he looked down at Yoshimori, who was glaring at him. Masamori looked down at his red faced pouty little brother.

"Now, now no need to be so upset." Masamori spoke as he leaned down and kiss Yoshimori lightly, but sweetly. It wasn't long until the black haired teen started kissing back. Masamori pulled himself away. Masamori then leaned down and kissed yoshimori's neck causing Yoshimori to tilt his head, giving his brother more spaced. Masamori then started to trace the smaller teens neck with light kisses, then bit his neck a little. Yoshimori had to bit his lip a little to stop himself from releasing a small moan. Masamori knew all the places to make Yoshimori moan and cry out in pleasure, sometimes even pain if he felt sadistic. Or if Yoshimori really felt like refusing him.

"Stop! It's bad enough I couldn't go help Tokine, but I had to ask grandpa to go for me!" Yoshimori yelled, then he remembered his brothers timing. "But I'm sure you timed it perfectly knowing no one would be home until tomorrow night." Yoshimori glared at Masamori as he spoke. Yoshimori hated the grin on his older brother's face.

"Oh? Well that's lucky. But I had no idea that we could stay together all night." Masamori spoke in a lustful voice next to yoshimori's ear while the younger boy blushed and looked away. Yoshimori felt a ping of excitement in him and hated himself for it. Yoshimori hated to admit it but the thought of spending the whole night in his brother's arms was causing his pants to feel tight as he felt himself getting harder. Masamori pressed his knee in-between yoshimori's legs as he felt his younger brother's member getting harder.

"Ahh~!" moaned Yoshimori. He hated himself but knew he was putty in his brother's hands.

"You're so cute when you moan, Yoshi." Masamori spoke in a low lustful voice that sent shivers down yoshimori's spine. Masamori chuckled as he felt Yoshimori shiver. The embarrassment caused Yoshimori to bury his head in his brother's chest. Masamori couldn't hold himself back as he lifted the embarrassed teen up and flung him on the bed. Masamori looked down at Yoshimori who had on his school uniform as instructed. Masamori loved seeing Yoshimori in his uniform, or any uniform for that matter. Yoshimori tried to sit himself up but was pushed down as his older brother leaned over him.

"I'm glad you followed my instructions and wore your uniform. Its looks cute on you." grinned Masamori.

"s-shut up you perverted brother!" stuttered Yoshimori as he felt Masamori's hands roam over his chest. Masamori started unbuttoning the dark haired teen's shirt.

"Hehe well I won't deny I'm a pervert…." Masamori grinned as he reached down and groped yoshimori's groin, causing Yoshimori to buck his hips a little while groaning.

"Oh? Your pretty perverted yourself. Were you getting excited about meeting me?" whispered Masamori as he continued to massage the growing bulge in the teens pants. Yoshimori covered his mouth with the back of his hand to try and hide his voice while he placed the other one on Masamori's chest, trying to push him off, but had no luck as he felt his energy to fight back drain with every motion of the older man's hand. Yoshimori felt he was close to cumming already. He tried to hold back but couldn't help moaning out lustfully as the older man continued with his assault.

"M-Masa….st-stop…ahh~!" Yoshimori couldn't control himself as he came in his uniform groaning. After Yoshimori realized what he had done he went bright red as he tried to cover his face.

"G-Get off me, shitty brother!" yelled Yoshimori as he felt himself heat up with embarrassment.

"Sorry no can do. But don't worry…." Masamori finished unbuttoning the black haired teen's shirt as he ripped it off of him, reveling his chest riddled with scars. Masamori looked down over him.

"I'll make you cum a lot more…." whispered the older man as he leaned down and started licking yoshimori's sensitive nipples.

"AHH! Not-not their! Ma-masa! Ahhh!" Yoshimori moaned out as his chest was constantly attacked in licks and sucks. Yoshimori squirmed under the older man as he started unbuttoning Yoshi's pants.

"Stop!" Yoshimori placed his hands over his crotch stopping Masamori from continuing. Yoshimori shut his eyes tightly trying not to fall for his brother like all the other times before. Masamori felt a ping of anger in his chest but knew he would get his little Yoshi right where he wanted him in time.

"I guess it wouldn't be as enjoyable if you didn't fight back a little." smirked Masamori as he grabbed both of yoshimori's hands and pinned them above his head with his nenshi.

"Huh? W-what the hell!" Yoshimori was surprised that his older brother used his nenshi in such a way. But he was helpless as Masamori pulled off the teen's pants and boxers, leaving Yoshimori all tied up and fully exposed. The younger teen went red with shame as he tried to kick the older man off of him in a tantrum. Masamori reached down and groped yoshimori's member as he stroked the teen slowly, stopping his little fit.

"Well you calmed down pretty fast…..if you don't want this to hurt you'll stay like this." Masamori whispered as he reached in one of the draws of the night stand by the bed while he continued to slowly stroke Yoshimori, carefully so the teen couldn't cum. Yoshimori couldn't help buck his hips at his brother's touch, he got mad when his brother attention went to the draw and not on him. He saw Masamori pull out a bottle or lubricant. Masamori pored some on his fingers as he pushed one inside yoshimori's tight entrance.

"A-ahh! Ma-Masa!" Yoshimori gasped out at the feel. It's been a while and Yoshimori defiantly needed to be prepped first.

"I know it hurts but if you used the toys I bought for you we wouldn't have this problem." smirked Masamori. Yoshimori kept both hands tightly on his mouth trying to stop himself from moaning, but Masamori knew he was yelling curses at him in his head. Masamori was growing impatient with yoshimori's resistance. Masamori added three fingers inside the teen as he moved them to find yoshimori's sweet spot.

"HYAHH! AAAHHH~!" Yoshimori moaned out as Masamori continued to hit that sweet spot while enjoying the lovely sounds that came out of yoshimori's mouth. Yoshimori was at his limit. The poor teen couldn't help but reach down to try and touch his dripping member, only to have the nenshi tighten around his wrist again.

"If you want to cum you'll have to beg me little Yoshi." Masamori have an evil grin as he wanted to see his cute little lover give himself completely to him. Yoshimori's eyes widened as he bit his lip. Masamori stopped moving his fingers which made Yoshimori squirm and buck his hips. His older brother said nothing as he stared down smiling at his little Yoshi.

"D-damn it…." Yoshimori whispered. He couldn't take it. "P-please M-Masa let m-me cum…" Yoshimori stuttered. His brother smirked as he pulled Yoshimori up and sat him in his lap so they were face to face. Masamori captured yoshimori's quivering lips as he stroked Yoshimori till he came, while moaning in Masamori's mouth. Yoshimori flopped down on Masamori's chest as he felt exhausted.

"n-no more…..huh…I….I can't…" Yoshimori panted in a whispered voice as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh? Well that's too bad, seeing as how I haven't even cum once yet. Yoshimori, you really should work on your stamina." mocked Masamori. He knew Yoshimori would get angry at this, which he did without fail.

"Shut up, stupid brother!" yelled Yoshimori as he pushed Masamori on his back.

"I'll show you! Ill wring your dry till there's nothing left!" Yoshimori boasted as his face went red. Masamori just chuckled as he told Yoshimori to continue with his plan. Yoshimori toke off all of Masamori's clothes and was glad to see he was already hard. Yoshimori guided Masamori's length inside him where he slowly impaled himself on the older man. Yoshimori finally fit all of Masamori inside of him. Yoshimori toke a while to get adjusted as he tightened and loosed around Masamori's cock, causing the older man to get out a low groan.

"Hehe…what's that you were saying about stamina? Is my ass that good?" Yoshimori spoke evilly at the sound. This hurt Masamori's pride. Masamori thrusts upward, hitting yoshimori's sweet spot. Yoshimori moaned out as he started getting into it. Yoshimori started to impale himself on his older brother while he continued to moan out lustfully. Masamori pushed himself up and was brought face to face with Yoshimori. The sight of the blushing teen, mouth hung open as he moaned out his name was too much for the older male. Masamori wrapped his arms around Yoshimori while he continued to thrust into the teen. Yoshimori in turn wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and hugged Masamori's back tightly as he buried his face in Masamori's chest.

"M-Masa~! Ahh~ more! Please fuck me more~! I-I can't t-take it! Hyah~! Please…..please…I want to cum~!" pleading Yoshimori as he gave in completely to Masamori. His eyes glazed over with lust as he rode his older brother to his heart's content. Masamori smirked as he finally had his cute baby brother right when he wanted him to be. The older man reached down and stroked yoshimori's cock making him cum in a loud moan. Masamori couldn't take it, Yoshimori was squeezing down on him too much, and he came buried deep inside the young teen.

"Stu-stupid brother…huh….go die….huh…" Yoshimori panted heavily onto Masamori's chest, out of breath. After cumming so much the youngest teen couldn't handle any more. Yoshimori looked up at his brother who was smiling happily down at him. Yoshimori blushed as his heart beat got faster.

'Damn that bastard for making me fall in love with him!' Yoshimori yelled out in his head, but he would never admit he actually had feelings for the older man. Well when he was in his right mind. A moment ago he would have agreed to anything.

"I love you, Yoshimori." whispered Masamori in a deep but sweet voice. He hugged Yoshimori tight as he pulled the younger teen off of him and laid down with him still tightly wrapped in his arms. A while passed without a word.

"Masamori?" Yoshimori broke the silence only to be hugged tighter.

"You could say it back, you know." Masamori spoke in a sad yet deadpan voice. Yoshimori couldn't see his face though.

"Stupid, no way!" yelled Yoshimori as he pulled himself up.

"Who would say they're in love with a rapist and blackmailer like-!" Yoshimori cut himself off as he looked down at Masamori. His face had a serious look, but it wasn't menacing, it was sweet to Yoshimori. He felt bad for what he was saying.

"Of course I l-love you…you are my big brother…" Yoshimori spoke shyly as he looked away from the older man, not knowing if he should feel embarrassed or angry at the moment. Masamori wrapped his arms around yoshimori's chest and laid him down on the bed with his chest pressed tightly on his back.

"Masa-" Yoshimori turned over to see the other man sleeping. Yoshimori's heart beated faster at the sight causing him to get angry. He tried to get up but Masamori's grip was too tight, he twisted and wiggled even tried to walk the older man up but it was no use, he was out like a light.

"Damn it! I really hate that I love a fucking idiot brother like you!" Yoshimori yelled but the older man didn't even flinch. After a while Yoshimori eventually fell asleep.


End file.
